venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: P.I.E. - Fanfiction
"Hello, my fellow adventurers, this is Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator extraordinaire and today I'm here with my partner Johnny Toast! We will be investigating today this rather abandoned house." Johnny chuckled, looking over at Ghost, who gave him the thumbs up. "Sir, I'm getting some rather strange readings. We should probably be careful." Ghost looked exuberant, and he shouted "Good idea, Johnny! Let's carefully knock on the door!" Johnny enjoyed investigating these cases, he had to; it's his job, but today he felt a bit on edge. He watched as Ghost cautiously knocked on the door, and jumped when he heard a croaky "Who is it?" From the other side. Ghost looked equally as startled, and it took him a moment to regain his composure. "I am Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator ex-extraordinaire, and this i-is my partner Johnny Toast." Johnny greeted the voice with a simple "Hello, sir." Then turned to face Ghost. "Sir, are you alright?" "I-I'm fi-stabstab-fine! Why do you ask?" Johnny still had his doubts, but shrugged and took Ghost's word for it. "Alright then, sir." Ghost turned to the door again. "Could you open the door?" The voice said "Sure thing!" And the door slowly creaked open, revealing a middle-aged man with a really bad combover. "I'm Poof Wonder!" The man said. Johnny stopped in his tracks. "Poof Wonder, sir?" Poof exclaimed, "Yessir, that's me!" Ghost looked at Johnny, then said, "Alright, Mr. Wonder... May we come in?" "O'course you can! Make yerself at home!" Johnny moved to step inside, but was grabbed by Ghost. "Johnny, be careful. This could be a trap." He nodded. "Yes, sir, I will be on guard." They entered the house at the same time, and heard a giggle of a toddler. "There!" Poof shouted. "Y'all here that?! That's the problem!" Ghost looked around, jumping when he heard the door slam. Everything had a dirty and dingy look to it, aside from the abnormally clean kitchen. “T-Toast? Johnny? Come in here for a moment…” Ghost called from the bathroom. Johnny called back, “Yes, sir, I’ll be there in a moment.” He walked to the bathroom, which was absolutely covered in blood, the mirror having a huge crack that ran down the middle. Ghost was standing in front of the mirror, and in a hushed tone said, “Johnny, come over here. Can you tell me w-who you s-see in the mirror?” Ghost looked terrified, so Johnny immediately complied and looked into the mirror. He saw his own reflection normally, but Ghost’s reflection was… different. He had matted, messy hair, covered in blood, and an insane smile on his face. The reflection was holding a knife, and lifted a blood-soaked finger, writing on the other side of the mirror, one letter at a time. Meanwhile, Ghost was freaking out, stuttering and shouting. “Sir, calm down… I’ll make you some tea. Please, calm down.” Ghost looked up, and the same insane smile grew on his face that was on the reflection. “H-hey… W-wanna…” Johnny looked startled. “Sir? Are you ok?” “D-do.. Do you wanna know my secret?” Johnny backed away slowly. “No, sir, I’d rather not…” Ghost got up, slowly taking a knife out of his pocket. “It’s easy! Easy as pumpkin pie…” Johnny raised his voice a bit. “Sir, Ghost, snap out of it!” Ghost’s smile grew wider. “I’m going to put you in a casket… Because my name is Jimmy Casket!” Johnny’s eyes widened, and suddenly Jimmy rushed at him, slamming him on the wall. “You don’t want to run? That makes it easier for me…” Johnny tried to push him away, but to no avail. He felt a piercing pain in his stomach, and cried out. “StAb StAb StAb!” shouted Jimmy, pulling the knife out and stabbing it into his chest. Johnny was slipping in and out of consciousness, and quit struggling. Suddenly, Ghost snapped out of it, gazing at what he had done. “Oh no, Johnny! Wake up! Wake up!” Johnny opened one eye, and when he realized it was Ghost, spoke. “S-sir… I’ll be fine.” Ghost shook his head, searching in his bag for his first aid kit. He found it, and pulled out about fifteen rolls of gauze. He carefully wrapped Johnny’s chest and stomach in gauze, then his arm. “What happened, Johnny?” Ghost said, cautiously. Johnny looked away, and said simply, “You had another episode, sir.” Ghost nodded softly, and picked Johnny up. “Wait in the car, Johnny, and use the surveillance cameras. I’ll figure this out by myself.” Johnny said, “Sir, you should take your pills.” Ghost nodded, and took them out, taking them. Poof shouted angrily, “What, are you just leaving?” Ghost shouted back, “I need to make sure my partner’s safe in the car, then I’ll come back. Don’t worry.” Poof nodded, and Ghost ran to the car, putting Johnny safely in front of the surveillance area. “If anything happens to you, Johnny, just call me on the earpiece.” Johnny nodded, but inside he was boiling. He really didn’t like feeling useless, and he especially didn’t like Ghost worrying over him like this. Ghost went back into the house, and Johnny turned on the surveillance cameras. He saw Ghost exploring the house, and said into his earpiece, “Sir, I’m getting very strong readings from the bathroom and the kitchen. The entity is most likely a level ten or higher, sir, I can see pots and pans floating everywhere.” Ghost said, “Thank you, Johnny. I’ll go check th-” But suddenly, it disconnected. “Sir? Sir?!” He shouted into the earpiece. He frantically checked the cameras, but Ghost wasn’t visible on any of them. Johnny lept up, careful not to use his already injured arm. He thought he spotted Ghost on the roof, but it was a hallucination. He quickly jotted down, “Level fifteen entity, capable of causing hallucinations.” then continued to run to the door. Johnny tugged at the door, hearing Ghost cry out in pain from somewhere in the mansion. The door burst open, flinging him to the ground. Category:Fan Fiction